


Splash

by NdigoGrl



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Basically Porn, M/M, Smut, ok there’s a tiny fluff at the end, really they just spend the whole time getting off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdigoGrl/pseuds/NdigoGrl
Summary: It’s their first night together on their Hawaii vacation but Bobby is still in the pool and Hanbin is too good a leader to let him catch a cold...





	Splash

**Author's Note:**

> One Shot. Based off Hawaii vacation dvd, dedicated to and blamed on Tiki and Licie who asked for this!!!!

A second ago he’d been tired.

But then Bobby had stripped off his shirt, drawled “dunno” in his raspy voice and dropped backwards into the pool like he’d been shot.

And Hanbin just knew that out of everything that happened on this Hawaii trip - those 3 spontaneous seconds were going to be his bookmark moment. The ones that stuck forever. Another epic, effortlessly masculine Bobby moment to add to his hall of fame.

He was already in his boxers but when Bobby climbed out of the water and came for him - just like he’d known he would - he still pulled away.

Bobby put cold, dripping arms around him, one slipped between his legs and under his thigh. He felt firm muscles flex and he was airborne, the smell of chlorine clogging up his airways when he gasped and Bobby’s wet curls pressed into his stomach.

Another 3 seconds. Maybe 4.

Then he was eased away from Bobby’s hard, rapidly warming body and dropped unceremoniously into the pool. The muted shouts of his brothers swirled around him. The water felt amazing after the long day of bus rides. Not as good as it had felt to be held though. 

Hanbin bobbed to the surface pushing wet hair out of his eyes on time to see Chanwoo (yes, because someone else’s hands had helped lift him up too) body slammed into the water beside him still in his T-shirt. 

Bobby cannon balled in after him and then everything was just noise and limbs and water.

He was one of the first to leave the pool because he got cold easily even in Hawaii. By the time he got out out of an indulgently long, warm shower, Yun (who’d borrowed Chanu’s bigger shower) had already dried his hair and was passed out in their shared bed in ironed pajamas. 

The house was quiet and Hanbin assumed all the members had already turned in too as he climbed into bed beside the older boy.

His phone buzzed then. 

It seemed at least one member was probably still awake.

Jinani’s avatar winked up at him from his notifications screen.

“You left something outside.”

Hanbin frowned immediately sure he hadn’t. The only thing he’d had outside with him was the phone he was using right now. Everything else was in his suitcase. Still...

“What?’ he typed expecting a lame punchline - the product of a jet lagged mind.

“An idiot who’se gonna catch a cold if you don’t go get him,”

Hanbin had one completely blank moment before the memory of cold arms encircling him made him pause.

Bobby Hyung?

The messages kept coming.

“You’re not gonna get another chance like this.”

“I did you a favor and asked. The cameras are off downstairs right now”

“Don’t act coy now you punk.”

Hanbin snatched on a white T-shirt while tapping his response, “thanku huyng!11”

He knocked down both his and Yun’s hard shelled suitcases on his way out. It was a testament to just how exhausted the meticulous hyung must’ve been to stay sleeping through the noise.

He heard splashing even before he pulled the sliding door open and stepped outside.

Bobby was doing laps.

Even after years of knowing him Hanbin still felt a little in awe of his stamina.

He crouched at the end of the pool closest to the house and waited.

“Did you become a merman?” He asked after his hyung broke water next to him. He openly admired the droplets glinting from the house lights as they clung to the angles of his face and the muscles in his shoulders and chest.

Bobby pushed wet curls out of his eyes, the motion showing off more lean musculature. “Used to be one,” he grinned crookedly, “but I saw a witch about it.”

“Why would you do that? Mermen are cool.” Hanbin smiled back dipping fingers in the pool water and stirring, “didn’t you see Aquaman?”

“First of all, I don’t think Aquaman is a merman?” Bobby caught Hanbin’s fingers with his. Tangled them. “Second of all, I had a land locked prince to collect.”

The loose grasp around Hanbin’s fingers suddenly became a firm grip followed by a quick, strong tug.

The world tipped, the water splashed high around him and again Hanbin tasted chlorine and water.

Annoyed to be taken by surprise, instead of coming up for air he risked drowning and grabbed the older boy around the knees pulling him down.

Bobby came down surrounded by bubbles. For a moment they were face to face underwater and when Hanbin saw him laughing the annoyance he’d felt floated up and away.

He risked drowning again but this time to hold Bobby’s face between his hands and draw it to his.

He pressed his lips to the other boy’s, the need to touch him this way momentarily outweighing his need to breath.

He felt Bobby’s arms gather him and pull him in against his body and Hanbin briefly regretted his decision to wear a shirt before coming out.

The water moved and they broke the surface together breaking the kiss to gasp in air and stare at each other.

Hawaii sounded different at night from Seoul, Hanbin thought. Different bird and insect sounds. Different leaves rustling in the wind. Right now all of it felt like a backdrop perfectly customized for this moment with Bobby. A hopeful fantasy turned incredibly real.

The water stirred as Bobby moved even closer to him, crowding him against the side of the pool. “The cameras out here are turned off” he said softly, his voice gone raspy, “but we should still be careful.”

“I know,” Hanbin said staring hard at his hyung’s mouth. He remembered when he used to wonder what it would feel like to press his to that firm, perpetual pout. Years of boyish envy of his hyung’s mic. He knew now - and he also knew that knowing was not enough. Please put them on me, he thought urgently.

“As long as we know then,” Bobby said pressing in and slanting his mouth against Hanbin’s.

Hanbin didn’t bother trying to suppress the hungry little sigh that slipped out of him as he parted his lips and let Bobby lick in, loving as always the clean, warm flavor of him. 

Greedy for the feel of him he moved his hands up between them, touched his neck and traced down to his chest, humming with sheer pleasure because Bobby in his mouth, against his lips and under his fingertips on a warm Hawaiian night was even headier than he could’ve imagined.

When he felt Bobby’s fingers slip under his floating shirt to trace the line of his waist he willingly lost his grip on gravity and wrapped his legs around the older boy. Clinging to him he tightened his legs around him, sucked hard on his tongue in his mouth and rubbed hard against his crotch with his. He was thrilled and gratified to find a responsive hardness there even in a cold pool.

Bobby groaned into his mouth and broke the kiss as he pressed back against Hanbin’s hips just as urgently. “Hanbinnie..!” He hissed.

“What?” Hanbin muttered against his neck where he was pressing his lips, sucking and licking in turns.

“Uhh...” he visibly lost his train of thought then caught it again a little desperately. “We - uh - here - ”

Hanbin finally released his neck and looked at him. His face felt warm. 

Bobby was looking back at him, glazed eyes at half mast, wet lips parted. 

He looked drunk. 

Hanbin loved it and he rolled his hips hard against Bobby’s again to show it, enjoying how Bobby’s grip on his waist tightened and the breath stuttered out of him in response when the thickened shafts of their dicks pressed and rubbed against each other, separated by just two wet layers of cotton.

“Want to get off - but we shouldn’t make a mess in the pool” he said helpfully while trying not to sound quite so breathless.

Bobby paused then nodded enthusiastically as the words registered. They were doing that thing where it felt like they were thinking aloud from the same brain. Hanbin loved when they did that. Even when the brain was in their boxers.

“Is it ok to make a mess in the grass?”

“It’ll be easier to clean... right?”

They got out of the water and Bobby helped Hanbin peel off his wet shirt before pushing him down into the still warm grass and coming down after him.

Hanbin reached his hands up and wound them round Bobby’s neck meaning to pull him down on top of him completely. His hips lifted up off the grass -

“Wait..”

He stopped. Bobby was suspended above him, one elbow in the grass beside his head and his other hand placed close to his waist. He half lay on him, their legs tangled together and Hanbin could feel the full length of Bobby’s hardness prodding insistently against his hip. 

He shifted restlessly wanting his hyung’s dick pressed against his again but Bobby was staring down at him with pupils blown wide, his face strangely still.

“What? What is it?” Hanbin asked both impatience and curiosity in his tone.

Even with just the ambience from the house security lights he still saw the color stain his hyung’s cheekbones.

“Nothing. I just.. I don’t wanna forget this..”

Something warmed up almost painfully in Hanbin’s chest.

Bobby kept staring, looking almost troubled.

“How are you... how are you so...”

“So what?” Hanbin asked when it didn’t seem like he was going to continue.

Bobby shook his head as if perplexed and grew even pinker.

“Don’t laugh, ok?” 

Hanbin shook his head quickly to show he wouldn’t. 

“You know - how beautiful you are... right? When you’re like this - sometimes, I wish I could just show you what I’m seeing...”

Hanbin stilled under him. Bobby tended to be more of a listener than a self expresser. He knew. He knew how Bobby felt. It was in his eyes. In his music too. But this was rare and he was damned if encroaching blue balls would stop him from hearing out this clumsy, raspy voiced, intoxicatingly raw confession.

Bobby balanced his weight on his forearm, dropping his face lower and his voice to a whisper. The fingers of his other hand were suddenly on him, slowly tracing a hot line that the older boy’s eyes followed over his bottom lip and down his chin, down his neck, over the clavicle and down to his chest were it rested a moment then brushed heavily over his nipple.

“Crazy hot...” he murmured, “don’t even make sense”

Hanbin breathed out harshly, every part of him heating and tightening in response, pure excitement following his hyung’s finger over his skin.

“I don’t say it but I hope you know Bin - I hope you know how gone I am for you,”

That was about all Hanbin could take.

“Likewise,” he whispered back and pushed a hand down the front of Bobby’s wet boxers, grasping the straining, hot, cock there, pulling it out and enjoying the choking sound Bobby made near his ear.

He ran his thumb over the head and was gratified to feel its wetness before he curled his hand around the older boy’s thickness, loving the fatness of it, the heat, the urgent little vein pulsing on the sensitive underside, loving most of all that all that urgent, hot thickness was caused by none other than himself.

His grip grew firmer on Bobby’s dick and he began to move it up and down. He hissed in surprised pleasure when Bobby’s hand brushed over the bulge in his own boxers before slipping in under the waist band. 

Bobby’s mouth found his as they settled into a familiar rhythm and Hanbin tried to concentrate on lasting because Bobby’s big, slightly guitar and drum stick roughened hand had been known to lead to quick finishes for him.

But then after a few intoxicating tugs, Bobby pushed himself off him. Hanbin whined his displeasure and his hyung’s answering rough huff of amusement made his insides tremble a little. The way this hyung was effortlessly sexy just by breathing - it would never get old for him.

He quickly got distracted by Bobby nibbling the point of his clavicle where the last letter of his Nihilism tattoo swooped over as he positioned his hips between Hanbin’s legs. 

When he lowered himself and rolled his hips their thickened shafts pushed firmly together and Hanbin’s own hips jerked off the grass, pushing up into their point of contact, jolted by pure, bone melting, nut busting pleasure. He raised his knees to provide more access and wrapped his ankles around Bobby’s hips as he rolled them into his, pushing and sliding their dicks against each other as tightly as they could go.

Hanbin swore in pleading whispers as the helmet ridge of Bobby’s thicker cock rubbed over the underside of his again and again. When Bobby’s hand slipped under him, grabbing his ass and pulling him into his thrusts it was over. The edges of his vision flickered as the pleasure pooled and centered unbearably before, with a slight twist of his hips Bobby had his entire length drag over Hanbin’s balls and shaft. 

Hanbin cracked and released wetly into the space between them, his face pressed into Bobby’s throat to keep from vocalizing. For at least 30 seconds after it felt like Hawaii’s night sky had somehow seeped into his skull. He could see it with his eyes closed.

“Hyung” he panted harshly when the spurting finally stopped and when he could finally breath, “I- ”

They both stiffened as the chirping sound of an incoming KKT message cut through the intimacy of the night.

Neither of them moved a muscle, frozen together as the cum cooled between them.

Finally, “my phone..” Hanbin managed to rasp, “it’s next to the pool”

Bobby made a sound that was part groan and part whine and rolled off the younger boy and onto his back beside him.

His dick stood up almost pressed to his stomach like an angry exclamation mark, stiffer and more engorged than Hanbin had ever seen it and he half choked out a sympathetic laugh as Bobby covered his face. 

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuck.” He said with feeling.

His own orgasm behind him, Hanbin’s mind snapped back to alertness. He’d half expected this. 

He pulled up his shorts as he rolled onto all fours then made his way to the pool and patted the grass around it till he located his phone where he’d abandoned it.

Unlocking it he confirmed his thoughts.

It was a heads up from Jinani.

“You’re not still out there right? Manager check in 15 minutes!”

As Hanbin stared down at the screen another message came in.

“I bought you all the time I could ok? Put your dicks away you nasties!”

“I want an expensive dinner tomorrow. I want lobster.”

Bobby groaned in something like agony behind him and Hanbin shut off his phone immediately distracted.

15 minutes?

He could make that work.

As he crawled back over, Bobby pulled himself up on his elbows and glanced at him with a comically miserable face.

“We gotta go?”

Hanbin didn’t answer him.

He just pushed his way up between his hyung’s legs, caught his half pulled off boxers by the waistband and yanked.

Bobby yelped as his legs went up and his boxers sailed over his head a second later.

“Bin? What are you-” his question got choked off as Hanbin’s full lips made first contact with his weeping cock head. After that all he could manage was an unbroken string of softly sobbed pleas and curses.

Hanbin licked off the wetness at the tip of his cock - licked slow like he had time - and Bobby thought he might actually die as fantasy collided with hyperreality and he endured sheer pleasure overload. 

When he was done with the tip Hanbin tongued his shaft slowly and deliberately, caressing ridges and veins like he was determined to commit them to memory. 

He didn’t stop there. 

He pushed Bobby’s thighs further apart to reach his balls and ran his tongue over the tightened sack with what could only be described as relish, patiently weighing each ball with his tongue, pulling each one into his mouth and humming softly.

He sucked just a little, enough to make Bobby grunt helplessly and start to tremble beneath him. Then he released the sack from his mouth and sat up to examine his work, pleased to see he’d left cock and balls wet.

He glanced up to see Bobby flat out on his back, eyes closed, face and heaving chest flushed. 

The whispered expletives hadn’t stopped.

“We have about 10 minutes” he said tone satisfied but brisk, “if I let you fuck my mouth, will you be able to finish?”

Bobby’s litany ended then. He even stopped shaking.

He struggled with words for a full 5 or 6 seconds before he just nodded.

Hanbin couldn’t have held back his smirk if his life depended on it.

“Come in my mouth.” He ordered then he bent and after licking the tip one more time, he pushed his mouth down around Bobby’s respectable girth. He pushed until it was almost too much before starting to pull off, dragging his tongue against it again because in all honesty the taste of Bobby was everything.

He felt Bobby’s fingers creep into his hair then.

Before he could pull off completely the older boy had his head gripped in his palms and he began to piston his hips.

Hanbin had imagined this part was going to be hard and it was a little. He could tell the older boy was trying to control his thrusts from how carefully he held his head but this wasn’t a small dick and it was hitting close enough to the back of his throat that it would’ve set of his gag reflexes if he wasn’t working so hard to control them. 

At the same time though, he was discovering too that his inner mouth probably had more pleasure points than he’d previously realized - how else to explain how the dick stretching out his mouth as it rubbed in and out of him felt so good? His mouth was watering and he was getting hard again for fuck’s sake. Or was it because it was Bobby’s dick in particular?

There was no time to wonder beyond that because all of a sudden he actually was kind of choking.

Bobby had pulled his face right into his crotch, his shaft deep, breaching his throat.

Hanbin struggled to breath in through his nose and relax his throat.

“I’m sorry... sorry..” Bobby whispered brokenly above him holding him tight against his raised hips.

Warmth bathed the back of his throat then and Hanbin swallowed automatically as - for one long second - Bobby pushed impossibly further in, like he wanted to climb into him.  
Hanbin refused to pull away, rode him through the climax till Bobby’s grip relaxed on his head and finally, he fell back.

Hanbin sat back on his heels and breathed in harshly feeling triumphant and horny all over again with the taste of Bobby still on his tongue. 

At this point he wasn’t even sure he could trust his own senses because - how did someone who practically lived on pizza taste like that? Was this love?  
He bent forward, crawling over the hyung who still hadn’t moved till his head hovered over his. 

Bobby’s eyes were still closed. Hanbin lowered his face closer to his.

“Did you die?” he asked curiously.

Slowly Bobby’s slack expression reanimated into a slow smile before his eyes finally opened heavily. His pupils were still kicked wide and with the color in his face he looked inebriated.

“No,” he answered softly, “but - I think you probably broke me..”

That made Hanbin smile back down at him.

Good. He thought. From now on think only of me. From now on want only me.

“Bin? Should I be worried about the crazy look in your eyes right now?” Bobby asked looking anything but. Looking happy and loved up.

Bobby could handle him. Hanbin adored that. 

He dipped his head down and caught his bottom lip in his.

Bobby’s hand slipped around his nape, rubbed gently before exerting soft pressure to pull him in firmly as he slanted his mouth under Hanbin’s greedy lips and took control of their kiss. 

It took every ounce of discipline Hanbin possessed to break away from Bobby’s tongue tasting the roof of his mouth. He could feel his hyung’s muscles flexing in preparation to roll on top of him again and set off a second round.

As it was he had to whisper it against his lips, “We’re gonna get busted in about one minute.”

Bobby finally stopped eating his mouth out. “Huh?”

“Manager’s coming.” Hanbin reiterated on a sigh.

“Now?” Bobby looked confused.

“Uh,” blood was starting to get redirected back to his brain again and Hanbin was starting to be self aware, “yeah.”

They looked at each other, panic but also a heavy dose of mirth reflected back in each other’s glance.

The next few seconds were kinetic as they scrambled to grab and put on their wet clothes. Hanbin actually had to take his shirt off again when he noticed the brand tag at his throat and had just managed to struggle back into it the right way round when they heard the glass sliding door from the house being pulled back.

“Are you serious?” Jaeho hyung’s voice groaned, “do you even know what time it is right now?”

“Sorry,” Bobby’s grin was a little too wide and Hanbin hid his responsive one by bending to scoop his phone up from the grass. “Jet lag.”

“Fine,” Jaeho sighed, “but think of me too, huh? We have to be up early to make content so go to bed already.”

“We were just about to go, hyung” Hanbin yawned then stretched for good measure ignoring Bobby’s muffled snort.

“Lock up before you go to bed then?”

“We got it” Hanbin chirped.

“No problemo,” Bobby chipped in.

Jaeho gave them a suspicious glance then visibly decided he was too tired to care and slid the door shut.

The two boys waited a few beats before exhaling twin snorts that dissolved into laughter that had Bobby bent over and Hanbin back on the grass. It felt like the warm air itself was full of glee and something like euphoria..

“I love Hawaii” Hanbin sighed when the laughter was finally spent. He really did. He was for sure going to write a song about it.

Bobby put a hand out in front of him. Hanbin took it and let himself be pulled up.  
He was startled into stillness when Bobby pulled him into his arms and squeezed, burying his face in his neck. 

He almost didn’t hear it.

“I love you,” Bobby placed the confession in the crook between his neck and shoulder, “I’m in love with you.”

Hanbin was pretty sure that time stopped for an aching heart beat before it moved on again leaving everything in him feeling melted.

Trust Bobby to confess first. Trust him to make it so imperfectly perfect. Now - because even now his competitive spirit was challenged by this hyung - he was gonna have to find a way to beat him.

“Good,” he grinned with all the bravado he could muster into his hyung’s still wet curls. “Love me, hyung. And wait for my confession. It’ll blow you away.”

Hanbin felt Bobby’s smile against his skin. He’d been wrong about that moment with Bobby falling backwards into the water becoming his defining memory of this Hawaii trip. This feeling - warm air, wet curls in his face, the smell of chlorine stinging his nose and the feel of Bobby’s smile against his neck... 

This was it.


End file.
